


Monday Mornings

by Kilerya (orphan_account)



Series: snapshots [2]
Category: Beelzebub (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Some Swearing, monday mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kilerya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himekawa always hated Monday mornings... or running late on Monday mornings. another fic about their life together,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> set in the same timeline as Silence but can be read alone all you have to know is they've been living together for a while, please tell me what you think in a review
> 
> Enjoy =)

Monday mornings, the ban of every working man's existence, the curse of every student's life, the cruel start of a new week of labor after too short resting periods...

Himekawa hated Monday mornings, more than that he hated running _late_ on a Monday morning, for as much as he'd like to just roll over and sleep the cursed day away it wouldn't do to already get behind on the week's schedule. That just led to long hours away from home to finish things properly and he already worked too much as it was, or so his lover told him.

Speaking of his lover, why the hell did he let him sleep so long ? He had to be up for a while, there were the unmistakable noises and smells of breakfast being cooked coming through the bedroom's open door. Mournfully looking back at the bed one last time, Himekawa went to take on of the shortest showers he had in years.

Ten minutes later,he was rushing through the apartment and trying to get his tie to behave when he spied his lover sitting on the kitchen counter without a care in a world "Why the hell didn't you wake me ?"

Kanzaki, startled out of his daydreaming, looked up from his breakfast to see a very disheveled looking Himekawa staring at him in frustrated disbelief "What the fuck are you on about? " he asked " isn't it way too early for that shit?"

" I'm late moron, got a meeting in twenty minutes ! And I'm sure I told you-" The blond tuned him out and waited for him to take a breather, no sense in getting into it so early. And it was kind of funny to see him all worked up over nothing.

"No you don't" he said, a good five minutes later. It always amazed him just how long Himekawa could go on when he was in a snit.

"What do you mean 'no you don't' ' did you even listen to what I -". Well as desperate situations call for desperate measures, or not. Kanzaki simply walked over, grabbed his lover by the collar and pulled him in passionate kiss.

"Calmed down yet ? "

"Not sure, maybe you should try that again..." the shorter man bit back a smirk and proceeded to kiss him again, when they came up for air his partner looked a lot more relaxed and asked for some explanations.

"Your meeting was canceled dumbass, you got a call yesterday night. You can just look at your schedule if you don't believe me, doesn't change the fact you're not late, you're almost two hours early actually"

Himekawa blinked a couple times while the information sinked in. "So you mean I just spent the last half hour in a hurry for nothing ?" his lover snickered " What are you doing up then ? could have stayed in bed with me, and say, keep me from freaking out" he wasn't pouting when he said that, that would have been childish and he would deny it until his dying day.

Kanzaki shrugged "Couldn't sleep, figured I'd serve your breakfast in bed for a change" he failed to bit back a laugh at the desperate moan that escaped the other man as he hopelessly leaned into him muttering about how unfair the whole thing was. "It's ok" he said, still chuckling as he patted his lover on the back "I'm sure we can find something interesting to do to pass the time before you have to go to work for real this time..."

Himekawa looked up, trying to decide whether he should drag his lover back to bed or complain a bit more first, he didn't even take half a second to realize how pointless it was, "Sounds like a plan" he said as they made their way back to the bedroom "I still hate Monday mornings"

Kanzaki was still chuckling between kisses"As if that could ever change"

They completely forgot about the time and Himekawa had to rush to get to work in time but, for once, he couldn't bring himself to care.

The end

 


End file.
